Bourne of the Blood
by Enchanted Mask
Summary: A Hunter. A Lady of the Night. Two outsiders, who find comfort in each other's company. (Fem Hunter x Arianna)
1. Chapter 1: Lady of the Night

That night started out like any other.

Looking back on it now, I half-wished I had left her where she stood; there, on that street corner just across from the apothecary. Maybe I should've done more to avoid her like all the other passer-by's in the street: stuck closer to Eileen, brought my dark cloak tighter around my body, buried my face further in the folds of fabric which kept the cold out. Or maybe I should've taken off my mask altogether? If she had seen I was a woman from the beginning, our lives could've turned out very differently indeed.

And quite possibly, her life would've been spared from fate's cruel clutches…

XXX

I knew what she was the moment I saw her. It wasn't difficult to determine; very few women of respectable reputation would be caught standing on the edge of a cobblestone pavement so late at night.

I remember that night clearly, every detail so vivid in my mind. She stood, silhouetted, under one of the dim gas-lamps which served as the only sources of light against the suffocating blackness of Yharnam. The city was very much born from the darkness; a twisting, scraping, sky-reaching maze of archways, towers and cloisters all painted black from the grimy cobblestones. In the midst of all this bleakness, she stood alone – a single light in the dark, soon to be snuffed out in the wind if she wasn't too careful.

Her pale skin was illuminated under the lamp, casting shadows on her clothes and making her fit the image of a 'Lady of the Night', the name the privileged folk (unlike me and my fellow Hunters) gave to prostitutes. Her lips were wine-red – the same colour as her embroidered dress - and her light blonde hair cascaded in soft waves.

Despite her outwards appearance, she didn't behave like the typical street-wench. She stood elegantly, as if aware of her profession and not the slightest bit ashamed of it, however she never approached any of the shrouded citizens who passed by, unlike the winking and sweet words most called out to draw in clients. But then again, what would I know of a prostitute's position?

Hunters were supposed to be _respected_. Despite the degrading reputation, we were meant to be seen as brave warriors, venturing out every night to protect even the lowliest citizen from the monsters that haunted their doors. At least, that's the idea the Healing Church had in mind. Truth to be told, Hunters were avoided as well; met with turned-away heads and darkened gazes whenever we dared to show our faces in public.

"_Supposed to be huntin' scum_", frequently followed me and Eileen around whenever we were spotted doing something _other_ than risking our lives in a blood-soaked brawl. "No rest for the wicked", was all Eileen ever bothered to reply with; if she even decided to talk at all, that is.

Mutual respect would be appreciated, at least.

_That_ was what went through my head as we turned the corner and saw her, the pale-blonde. I felt Eileen brush past me, a silent reminder to keep walking; we hadn't reached home yet. I was about to follow when I noticed out of the corner of my eye, she _waved_ at me.

Staring back at me across the street, her blue eyes sparkling endearingly, waving to me as if she was greeting an old friend. I sensed Eileen had stopped as well, questioning the nature of the hold-up. After giving a quick left-right glance across the street, the blonde shrugged her white shawl up across her shoulders before venturing out from the safety of her darkened alleyway and into the main street, the heels of her shabby black boots clacking on the cobblestones with each step.

I glanced about too; there was hardly anyone nearby. Good. The fewer eyes present, the fewer chances of the Healing Church successfully hearing about this interaction. Prostitutes were and have never been legal, but it didn't mean that their… _service_ wasn't in high-demand. I brushed my hand against the stitching of my mask; ensuring it fully covered my face before turning to her.

The pale woman was directly next to me now, so close I could smell her perfume even through the mask's fabric. She batted her eyes at me softly, giving a subtle indication that my potential at becoming a client of hers, now made me her prey. One thin, pale arm reached out from under the shawl and brushed against my forearm.

"Hello handsome", her voice resonated to a silky purr. "Are you one of those brave hunters that keep us safe at night?". I made no movement, wondering if it would deter her or if she should continue. "I'm a little lost and _all_ _alone_ out here. Would you be so kind as to escort me home?", she smiled sweetly. Not a sleazy, over-enthusiastic smile - one that was soft, endearing, almost.

"I would be ever-so grateful for your service, kind sir", while she had been sweetly caressing my arm, her fingers had trailed up my other shoulder and now her hand was splayed across my chest, positioned so my heartbeat thumped underneath her fingers and the layers of lightweight armour that separated our skin-to-skin contact.

I inched my chin forward, and she took this as a sign of confirmation. Casting my eyes around the area and finding us alone (except Eileen, who had slipped into the shadows to blend in perfectly with her surroundings, watching us from a perch with her arms crossed patiently), I gestured for her to come closer. Pulling my hood lower around my face, I reached under the cloak and undid the mask, letting it fall away from my face and feeling the cold night air wash over my skin.

I'm not sure if it was surprise or carefully-hidden disappointment that flashed across her face, but whatever emotions bubbled in that instant were gone in a second and she had reached her previous cool composure.

"Oh I beg your pardon, Madame Huntress", she apologised, her pale-blue eyes turned glassy in the moonlight. I raised one eyebrow in good humour, amused by her sudden change of tone. Her voice had instantly switched from soft and seductive to a central Yharnam accent, where I could guess she was from. "I assumed you were a Hunter looking for company".

"Don't be sorry, there is nothing to apologise for", I waved away her words. "That is what these are for-", I held up the mask, similar to Eileen's. "I'm glad to see they work to their design", I smirked, having broken the ice between us.

"That was a little unkind of you to make me continue with my charade, thinking you were a man", she pouted slightly, but her eyes shimmered with laughter.

"How else would I be able to continue our conversation, if you knew?", I asked slyly. The woman rolled her eyes slightly, and then held out her hand warmly.

"I am Arianna, Lady of the Night", she said her title as if it was self-imposed. I glanced down at her hand cautiously. "I don't _bite_", she teased. "I'm not one of those beasts you hunt". I spoke my name aloud and placed my gloved hand in hers, feeling how warm her palm was despite her lack of gloves and the chilly night air.

"Now that we're properly acquainted, Miss Huntress", she continued, shivering and wrapping her shawl tighter. "Would you be so kind as to escort me to my lodgings?"

"You were being sincere when you asked for an escort?", I tilted my head at her, quizzically.

"Not in a prostitute's nature to be sincere, is it?", she laughed, suddenly realising I was silent. "It's alright, I know what I am. Not by choice, however"

"Of course not", I agreed, amazed she was talking to me so freely. How can someone who is equally shunned by society as I am, be so carefree about her role? A howl suddenly echoed from the distance, and a street cat slipped through the wrought-iron railings in the gate at the end of the alley and ran past us into the darkness.

"It may be in our best interest to move quickly", I urged.

"Is there a hunt on tonight?", Arianna huddled closer to me, concern in her voice.

"No", I shook my head. "But that doesn't stop the Beasts from finding free food"

"Let's leave then", her fingers linked with mine outside my glove, making my heart suddenly jump. "Quickly"

With a nod, I wrapped my black cloak around her shoulders, hoping to offer the best amount of camouflage and protection possible. I didn't need to signal to Eileen for us to leave, she stood up from her rooftop perch and dropped down in front of us; a silent raven, clad in black. Arianna let out a gasp of shock and gripped onto my arm, clearly unaware of her presence the whole time.

"Do not be afraid. She is my partner", I told her calmly, making her shoulders unclench and her grip loosen. Eileen inclined her neck, getting a closer look at Arianna before the red eyes of her mask glittered back in my direction.

"_Later_", her reedy, almost silent voice hummed against the night-time city din that echoed from far-away streets. With one word, she had slunk back into the darkness and was darting away like a little black bullet, across the grimy rooftops and off into the night. I turned to the blonde next to me, putting my arm around her waist protectively.

"Where do you live, Arianna?"

XXX

Yharnam was notorious for its labyrinthian structure but Cathedral Ward was the epitome of its maze-like nature; full of statues, gargoyles and winding streets that you never could be sure where they led. Also, stairs; lots and lots of stairs. Black grime was caked onto the steps we descended, heading down into the lower levels of the borough. Passing through iron gates and archways, we ventured further into the heart of the city – stepping warily as to make sure we went unnoticed, the vacant streets making it easier to blend into the darkness.

Our feet were the only sounds that broke the grim silence of the night. The wind howled high above the Grand Cathedral; regardless of where you were in this district of the city, the Cathedral's spires were still visible even at the lowest level – another reminder of the Healing Church's unquestionable authority.

"Isn't it difficult to see out of those things?", Arianna's voice broke my train of thought. She meant the mask – I'd put it back on again after we'd left. It would be better, for her and me, that no one would see us together. "Doesn't it make fighting the Beasts harder for you?"

I pondered her question. It wasn't an unreasonable one.

"Not particularly", I answered quickly, glancing at the shadowy streets around us as we passed by. Arianna was no longer holding onto my arm, instead she was freely walking at my side, her hands clasped together elegantly.

"What are they for, then?", she persisted. I sighed; she clearly wouldn't give up any time soon.

"They're for protection", I kept my voice low.

"From what? The Beasts?", Arianna looked at me curiously.

"Mostly"

"So there are other things that they protect you from?"

"Yes"

"Then why don't we all wear masks?"

"Because you don't need them", I answered, trying not to sound irritable.

"Why do _you_ need them then?"

"As I said, protection"

"But from _what_?". From behind my mask which had gained her incessant curiosity, I looked at her pointedly.

"People"

We were silent once again, walking as a pair but still apart. I could tell she wanted more answers but was hesitant to push further.

"They keep me from being recognised", I said after a minute's silence, a tolling church-bell in the distance.

"Why would you not want to be recognised?", she asked quietly, fiddling with a loose thread on her shawl.

"I make my living through hunting monsters, it's not exactly the most reputable occupation. People don't like hunters because they're aware of what we can do, and what we _do_ do. We clean the streets of the plague every night, in a never-ending and merciless battle that has been ongoing for years, and people can't _stand_ the sight of us because we're a reminder of the true world we live in", I let out a deep breathe, conscious of the unhidden hatred in my voice.

"The Church, the aristocrats - all those in power _pay us_ to slaughter the Beasts so they don't have to get their hands dirty. But still we're treated with only scorn and fear, because we show the true nature of Yharnam and that it isn't as pristine and sacred that they claim", I spat, gripping the handle of my weapon tightly.

"Yharnam isn't a holy-birthplace, it's a _hell-hole_"

I felt something touch my hand and I early jumped back in surprise, all my anger suddenly washing away. Arianna was holding my hand, clasping it with both of hers and squeezing it in comfort.

"You're just like me, then", she whispered, something tiny and wet at the corner of my eye as she smiled at me. A rush of sweet joy suddenly flowed through me.

"Yes", I slowly nodded, grateful that the mask hid the pinkish colour in my cheeks. "Yes, I suppose I am"

XXX

The rest of the journey passed by in silence. A comfortable, warm silence as we walked - her hand in mine – as I made sure she stayed inside the warm folds of my cloak, and our hands were hidden carefully from any prying eyes around us. I'd immediately felt foolish, and hopeful and miserable all at once after my outburst in front of her, but what amazed me the most is how she listened in compassion, and comforted me in genuine understanding.

"_She is a special one_", I thought as I finally let go of her hand as we stopped in front of a mediocre lodgings house. It was small and squat - clearly rented out by a landlord – and sat dimly at the end of one of Cathedral Ward's winding alleyways.

"This is me", Arianna stepped forward, reaching inside her bodice and producing a slightly-bent key for the lock, turning it with a clink. The front door creaked open loudly, sure to draw in any prowlers nearby. I peered inside as she turned away and lit a candle, there wasn't much room and only a few, shabby furnishings around.

"Thank you for bringing me home safely"

I ached to say something, I would be lying if I said I didn't want to see her again. Just us even talking together was dangerous, if anyone would overhear or even _know_-

"I hope to see you again sometime soon", Arianna held the candle up, the warm light casting her features in a rosy glow. "You are quite the intriguing type, Miss Huntress", her eyes glinted mischievously, and beckoned me closer. I took off my mask again, much to her delight as she smiled brightly and placed her hand on my shoulder, leaning so close I could count the honey-coloured hairs on her head.

"_You're not as bad as everyone says you are_", she whispered into my ear, her tone soft and sultry, but as if she was speaking to an old flame. My mind was swimming. I could smell the sweet perfume on her neck, she was so close to me.

Her lips brushed against my cheek.

My heart pounded through my eyes, blood rushing into my brain and making lovesick butterflies. And then she was gone, pulled backwards and now stood in her doorway, leaving me to reel delightfully in everything that just happened.

"Goodnight, my Huntress", her voice echoed in my ears, as she gave me one last glance before gently closing the door. I could hear it being bolted on the other side.

"_Good, better protection_", I instinctively thought, before the dawning of being kissed hit me again.

She kissed me!? A prostitute kissed a _Hunter_?

The feeling of her lips on her cheek played over and over again in my mind, before I gathered my wits about me. I was still standing in the street, like a moron. I had to leave, before anyone became too suspicious.

My heart leapt, in fear this time. My eyes quickly searched the whole street around me, wondering if someone could've just witness what happened. No, it's not possible. She pulled me close, under my hood. No one could've seen.

But I didn't want to risk it any more than I already had.

Pulling my cloak about me, I set off down the street, towards the steps and less suburban areas of the Ward. With one last glance at her door, I set off towards home, my mind only dwelling on one thought: _Warmth_.


	2. Chapter 2: My Huntress, My Saviour

Nothing had been the same since that night.

I suppose some people who have experienced life-changing events can understand how I feel, except their life-changing events are much more prominent such as becoming married or having children.

Neither of those will _ever_ happen to me, whether I want them to or not.

I believe a divine intervention would count as a life-changing event as well, the Healing Church would be _exceptionally_ fond of that. I can imagine the hundreds of Sisters and Fathers and Brothers, all clutching their crosses and clasping their hands together in holy prayer, thanking the Great Ones and their divine power for the gift of sight. And I can also imagine how they would react, at finding a Huntress sharing a stolen kiss with a street-wench.

There would not be enough holy water in the city to 'cleanse' me of my sin.

Eileen had noticed a change in my attitude; we rarely fought together these days anyway, due to her battle being with plague-ridden Hunters, but the very few times in the last two months that we _had_ taken the same score as a pair, she had been silent to the grave as usual. Eileen was never the talkative type; even during my training days as her apprentice she would only speak to me in regard of my sloppy form, my technique, or whatever else she wanted to criticise me about.

Still, I had a sort of internal respect and loyalty to the old woman. She was not unkind, nor demeaning, she simply had the tendency to speak only when there was something worth saying. Our longest mutual conversation lasted roughly 5 minutes in the entirety that I knew her, and that was that. If she had suspected a change in my attitude – and being the observant Eileen, she noticed _everything_ – she didn't mention it, so I had secretly hoped I might escape from the kiss that plague my mind more so than the beasts did.

Or so I thought.

"You seem changed", the aloof Eileen finally spoke. We were settled in one of the city's taverns, not the most reputable place by far – a dimly lit, smoke-filled set of chambers filled with inhabitants who kept their eyes to themselves – but one where most hunters were welcome in. Alcohol was looked upon with distaste by the church, but that didn't stop rich and poor alike consuming wine, it was less powerful than blood. After all, even ruffians needed company.

"Changed?", I questioned her carelessly, stretching out my aching legs and resting them on the table. The thick smoke in the tavern hid our quiet alcove; we would not be disturbed, and better yet, go unrecognised. There weren't many others in the establishment, save for the bartender and a group of men quietly playing cards. "How so?".

"You are… different, somehow", it took Eileen a good minute or two before replying. "You are more agreeable. Less… woeful". I let my feet fall back to the floor, leaning forward at her in earnest.

"Is that good?", I patiently waited for her answer. You always had to be patient with Eileen.

"Some might think so", she turned away, and I smirked. Only Eileen could give a compliment and then brush it off so thoughtlessly.

"One must keep good cheer, especially during the nights of purging", I passed it off, as we both lowered our heads at the mention of the hunt. It was our duty, as Hunters, to remember and pay respect to our brothers and sisters that had fallen before us. We were the ones who carried the torch now.

Two men passed us by, casting sidelong glances, and we both turned our heads away instinctively, but made sure to watch them still, from the corner of our eyes. From the shabbiness of their clothes, I could assume they were grave-diggers, just finished burying the daily victims of the plague. At the looks of recognition they gave us – nudging and silently noticing our uniforms – they turned away again with a nervous shake of their heads. I smirked again; it was sometimes better to be feared. Those who feared us let us do our jobs in the shadows, away from sight, and further conflict. It was a slightly mutual relationship, we didn't bother the people and they didn't bother us, at least to our faces. I turned back to our alcove, where the flames in the candelabra above us were beginning to burn themselves out.

"Do night workers bring good cheer then?". I wasn't expecting the directness of her question, it stabbed me fiercely, refusing to unpin me from the subject. I put down my goblet and stared into its dark contents, biting my lip anxiously.

"I would have thought you were above following people, Eileen", I responded, staring up at her darkly from under the brim of my hat. I peered into the eyes of her mask, despite being used to peering into darkness, I could only vaguely make out her grey eyes from behind the black beak.

"And I would have expected a Hunter to hold themselves to higher standards", she held up her own drink and slowly drained it, emphasising the jab at my character. My stare became a glare, as I felt my skin prickle with danger – something that was strictly confined to the hunt. Eileen put her cup back down, empty, and looked at me pointedly, waiting for me to defend my actions, or beg her forgiveness. I crept forward, lowering my voice to an icy whisper.

"She is nothing more than an acquaintance". Eileen studied me, silently. She was less of a crow, more of a hawk.

"_Then keep it that way_", she murmured, before leaning back with ease as if our whole conversation had never occurred. "I care not what you do with your time", she sighed, like a schoolmistress scolding a misbehaving child. "For that is your time to waste how you please. But know this-", her reedy voice spoke to me again, less harsh, but with great warning.

"-It is unwise, to be around one such as her. Our way of life is not fit for people like this", she quietly gestured around to the others in the tavern. "Our duty is to protect them from the beasts, not involve them in the fight".

I stood up, not wanting to continue the conversation. I nodded, and Eileen tilted her head at me, making sure I understood. Gathering my belongings and tossing a coin onto the bar, I called to her over my shoulder. "I am not one to worry about, mistress. Save your concern for your own liberty". My cloak settled onto my shoulders like a faithful cat, warm and comforting, and my heeled boots caused the floorboards to creak as I headed for the door.

The darkness entombed me again; the familiar, Yharnam night was suffocating from its miasma. As I carefully got into the rhythm of silent footsteps, taking great care to walk quickly but with little noise, I headed back to my rooms. The distant tolling of the cathedral's bells rang in my ears, filling my head with only one thought.

_Her_.

XXX

It was another miserable night when I found myself in the Cathedral Ward again. This area of the city was so heavily populated it was frequently full of beasts, blood-drunk and twitching with excitement from the promise of violence. The city itself felt like one giant beast: convulsing, hair-covered, and foaming at the mouth as its bloodshot eyes turned the familiarly-sinister yellow, its limbs twisting and turning like a broken doll being forced back together by an unseen puppeteer.

I hated to have left her like that, in such an unforgiving part of the city. Cathedral Ward was supposed to be one of the safest boroughs of Yharnam; it was the foundation and headquarters of the Healing Church after all, but I had never been one to trust the judgement of the so-called "men of the cloth", for rarely ventured out of their secluded little haven to see the suffering of the lower areas of the city.

The ward felt more savage as of late.

I wiped my weapon clean of the sickly-sweet blood, courtesy of the lycanthropic beast at my feet. Its hairy, skeletal limbs stirred as it succumbed to death, the yellow of its eyes growing cold and glassy. I wasn't just here for the plethora of prey, however. It had been over a month since I had seen her last, that Lady of the Night. Since our first meeting, we had found ourselves near each other twice, and both stopped to engage in conversation. I had found more about her, and this had sparked a type of childish curiosity in me, the allure of a civil companion, maybe even friendship, had clouded my vision like night fog and made me yearn for her presence.

I had made certain to remember her whereabouts; the path being one of the twisting, winding dark streets covered with fog, following the grimy pavement round past chained coffins and misty lanterns alike, until finally finding – at the very end of the street – a dark two storey house with bottles upon bottles of blood lining the steps, and a small incense burner with a sole red candle lit.

Except this time, the candle wasn't lit. There was no light at all, and the bottles were smashed, leaving oozing red liquid splashed across the steps, and a gaping, splintered hole where her front door should have been.

I immediately drew my weapon, letting its blade flash in the pale moonlight as I silently crept upon the home. The intoxicating scent of the blood made my very own heartbeat pound harder in my ears, hindering my ability to desperately listen for any noise. My boots squelched from under my feet.

"_What has happened here_?"

The shadows crept up the building's meagre walls. It wasn't a very well-kept house, I couldn't blame her – being a lady of the night surely couldn't have paid well – but aside from the plasma that dripped down the front steps, the entire place smelt of damp, and the wallpaper was rotting and peeling away. The floorboards gave a threatening creak as I crossed the threshold, through the splintered door which gaped like an open mouth.

A shadow darted across the room.

I swung my blade as the dark shape lunged at me, causing the creature to let out a yelp of pain. A scourge beast landed on the groaning floorboards, it's body shuddering for a moment before it disintegrated into nothing but ash. I had seen blood on its lips. Was it drinking from the spilt bottles outside? Or did….

"Dear?", a shaking voice came from upstairs. I put away my blade, recognising the owner as a small pool of light came from the upstairs. Ascending the cramped staircase, I darted around piles of furniture and junk to find one sole door at the top. There was a bolted chain on the door, leaving it slightly ajar as a crack of light slid through, dazzling me for a moment. A figure moved in its way, and I heart my heart dance with relief.

Arianna. Pale, trembling, but alive all the same. She physically relaxed when she saw me, and undid the bolt, letting the door open fully with a loud creak. I saw she was in a thin white nightgown, making me assume she was about to retire for the evening when the beast broke through her door.

"Did you kill it?", she asked worriedly, pulling her thin white shawl around her shoulders. The shadows under her eyes were familiar to me, resembling my own reflection, but I grew concerned upon noticing her hand shaking while holding the candle.

"Yes, it won't be hurting anyone, anymore", I watched as her face became less tense at my words. Taking a gulp, and cracking a smile, she returned to her usual humorous attitude.

"So, good hunter, what brings you here?"

"I…", I paused before finishing my sentence. It felt embarrassing to announce out loud, that I had come to only seek her company. _How pathetic, she must think me to be_. "I came to see if you were alright", I hesitantly outstretched my gloved hand, and she took it, allowing me to lead her downstairs. "The night of the hunt is long, and I hadn't seen you for some time", I gestured to my belt where my weapon hung loyally, waiting to be used again.

"I was well, thank you", she smiled graciously. "Before that _beast_ destroyed my parlour", she chewed her lip and turned back to examine the chaos of her home. "Would it be safe for the rest of the night do you think?". We had become much more at ease with one another, displayed by how she turned her back to me and leaned against the wall.

"Truthfully?", I asked her, stooping down and picking up a piece of fabric, torn to shreds from beastly claws. "I wouldn't stay here for another hour. With all that noise and the blood, it will likely bring more of them", I tried to keep my voice as calming as possible.

"Gods", she closed her eyes, her brow knitted together in worry. "What can be done?"

"In the morning, it would need to be repaired immediately, would your landlord fix it?"

"After all this", she gestured to the piles of debris: the shattered glass from the window panes, the shredded curtains and splintered wood from various pieces of furniture. "He certainly won't let me stay here for another night".

We both went silent then. I knew what I wanted to say, but I also knew how inappropriate it was. But she was helpless, she needed somewhere to stay, and I had more than enough space in my bleak home. It wasn't fit for a lady, but it was safe.

"If you would be willing", I began, unsure, like a child nervously stroking a cat for the first time. "I would be gracious for your company, if you are happy to spend the night in my home".

The look in her eyes said it all.

XXX

"Are you sure that's all you intend to bring?", I asked from the doorway, arms crossed as I kept watch from the bedroom window. Arianna had been changing behind her divider, and I had been awkwardly standing afar and looking elsewhere, but did not tell her that I could see her naked silhouette from the candle she had with her. Arianna had grabbed a few things from the top of cabinets and out of drawers, before changing into travelling clothes, but still didn't take much regardless of being told that she may be staying with me for some time. Her belongings consisted of one singular suitcase, full of some clothes, a few books, and a music box. It was hardly enough for an extended visit.

"That's all I need", her pleasant voice came out from behind the divider. She had noticeably calmed down the longer I had stayed with her, making me feel some sort of pride; I was secretly gleeful to have this effect on someone, to put them at ease instead of causing the routinely nervous glances or disgusted stares. She came out from behind the divider, and I instinctively looked away out of politeness.

One slender hand did up the snaps on the suitcase as her other arm reached out and linked with mine. She rested her head on my shoulder, burrowing into my cloak.

"Shall we go?"


	3. Chapter 3: Safehouse

The tolling bell of Cathedral Ward was like a beacon to both Hunters and Beasts alike.

It was the signal that the Hunt had officially begun, commanding residents to lock their doors, board up their windows and light the dirty-cinnamon coloured lanterns to burn incense throughout the night, and for Hunters to begin their sacred duties. For the Beasts, it was their dinner bell. Whether designed to or not, the sound also caused the majority of the monsters to come out of hiding, which was both a blessing and a curse. It was easier to locate the savage creatures when they weren't lurking in dark, foggy alleyways, but it also made them converge in one area in greater numbers.

Tonight, it rang to symbol the closure of the Hunt. There were a few hours left until morning but that didn't mean the streets were safe. The Grand Cathedral bell rang out at the end of every massacre, to show that after every battle, the Healing Church still remained as strong as ever and was still the appointed authority in Yharnam. I cared not who rang that blasted bell, only that it gave me a slight sense of relief when it tolled in the early hours of the morning.

The footsteps of Arianna matched mine, as we briskly carved our way through the boroughs of Yharnam's inner city. I emphasised avoiding the main streets – in the Cathedral Ward some of the Church's skeletal-looking servants with their pale coats and bells were deployed in large numbers to keep the beasts at bay, but under the dark cover of night and when covered in blood, it was easy to be mistaken by one such beast. A lot of us hunters who weren't aligned with the Church's workshop often had to avoid such servants, although they never posed much of a threat – they were definitely an annoyance after many hours of fighting when exhaustion hung heavily on your shoulders and you desired the sweet embrace of your bed, only to find a ghoul staring you down from across the street. Our path was forged through the darker streets of the Central City, keeping us away from any lit mobs of Yharnamites who patrolled the main area. The journey took little more than forty minutes.

The dim burning light of incense still shone throughout the inky night. I kept that lantern outside my front door for a final semblance of protection, as all Central Yharnamites did. Ascending the stone steps, I suddenly felt the cold absence of Arianna. She was left by the gates to my house; even in the darkness I could see the amazed expression written into her features.

"This your home?", her quiet voice met my keen ears. I cast my eyes back up towards the dark townhouse, making sure I hadn't mistaken it for another building. It was definitely mine, a house that many other Yharnamites may label as "fancy" although it shared the traits of their own homes. Blackened cobblestones stained from city grime, sooty chimneypots and a wrought-iron gate bound tightly with chains which stood before front steps.

"Being a Hunter pays well", I explained, having realised that it was lodgings far more formal than she was clearly used to. A Hunter's wage truly did pay well (equipment was not at all cheap), being one of the only reasons so many of us kept the career for so long. That, and how you can never truly walk away from this type of job. I reached out one glove towards her, and it seemed the action drew her out of the temporary amazement. She took her hand in mine, as I took great delight in relishing the feel of her warmth against my leather gloves. I fumbled slightly with the keys, the small silver objects jangling against the door lock until they clicked, creaking open.

"I don't have many visitors", my brow furrowed embarrassedly. Arianna was _here_ in my house, looking around the entrance hall with wide eyes. I hoped she wasn't noticing the amount of dust and cobwebs that covered the room. It was the largest room in the house, with a dusty chandelier hanging from the ceiling, a tall velvet-carpeted staircase and many coat hangers and umbrella stands by the front door. I used them for some of my heavy weapons, for convenience, but now I felt …awkward that she saw such huge hammers and axes in what was supposed to be a place of comfort. My mind flew back to the image of her own small set of rooms. Despite the shabby furniture and strange location, at least that felt like a home. Sometimes, my own house felt like a birdcage.

With great speed my fingers locked all five mechanisms that sealed the door from the outside world, causing myself to let out a quiet, relieved breath my hand clasped around a candlestick and matchbox. After a few flicks we had light in the room and I was able to show Arianna my home. She was still wearing my cloak (which I had bestowed to her during our journey) and clutched her suitcase with a tight grip.

"I hope I don't alarm you", I commented, leading the flame up to my face. I undid the straps on my mask, letting the familiar smell of the house fill my nose. I wasn't one to typically dwell on frivolous sensations like taste or smell – my senses constantly overridden by the haunting odour of blood – but home was one such nostalgic scent. It was sweeter than any perfume, even if it was dark, dust-filled and dingy, filled with leather-bound books, fresh parchment and ink bottles; it was home. Shucking off my heavy coat, and carefully offering to take the cloak, I hung the garments up on the coatrack.

"Not at all", my guest's eyes were focussed intently on the chandelier, not at my face. I felt relieved, but still wondered, did she find it intriguing?

"Fake, I'm afraid". The speed at which I replied to her must've been disorienting, as she spun around to face me, displaying a confused expression.

"Pardon?"

"They're glass, not real jewels. But I never found that their origin made them any less radiant"

"Of course", her smile sent my heart beating a little quicker, and suddenly I realised that I'd been looking directly at her as I spoke.

"Yes… well, I'll give you the tour", I coughed in a quick effort to conceal my embarrassment. Arianna either politely pretended not to notice my nervous expression. Even back then, she was always too good to me. "This way", I held the candelabra up towards the staircase, looking down at Arianna to find she was staring at me in confusion.

"What about the ground floor?". My eyes darted to the locked rooms she was now pointing at with one pale arm.

"Forgive me, it might seem strange…but I don't use them"

"Oh". The blonde shook her head quickly, a smile reappearing on her face which I felt made me instantly relax, and she hoisted up her skirts to walk up the stairs. I offered to carry her suitcase but she flatly refused. "May I ask, Huntress, why is that?"

"They're not safe enough, for my liking". I could see my words were only gaining more questions. "You see, I live alone. The threat of beasts is large here in the Central City, so I only live on the second floor where I have reinforced the doors, windows, and so on. The ground floor is just empty space for storage, as it takes more effort to clean and fortify an entire house", as I spoke we made our way up the stairs, passing by faded portraits of long-forgotten faces, their twisted features stretching as the light from the candelabra cast flickering shadows on the walls and ceiling.

Once my charcoal-black boots stood at the top of the landing I pushed open the closest door, politely bowing and waving my guest inside. One pale-blonde eyebrow seemed to rise in amusement at my gesture, but she seemed to curtsey in responsive but equal good humour. Even though the top floor was also sparsely decorated and dimly lit, at least it was tidy and warm. The floors are swept and I often have candles lit, since I stay awake almost every night well into the early hours of the morning and require sufficient light to read by. An unconventional house it may be, but still, a warm and cosy home nevertheless. Arianna seemed quite amazed by the quick change of my abode – I'm glad I was able to prove that my entire house wasn't drab and dirty; I knew how to live like a human, as unbelievable as that may be.

The house's parlour – what once might've been a sunny, happy room for people to drink tea and talk – now served me for my own purposes. It was my study – a chamber draped in shadows, although they were not the foreboding kind you'd find in Yharnam. It was a comfortable darkness, full of secrecy and safety. I lifted the candelabra towards the sconce in the wall, illuminating the room in a soft glow and dispelling the dark which I was so fond of. My guest's pale blue eyes blinked several times once the fire was lit. The parlour was a small room, there were three windows which must've been elegant and enjoyable to look out of, but now were tightly boarded up. My desk stood in the far corner of the room, stuffed with papers and littered with empty ink bottles, but I hoped that she would not take notice of it and focus instead on the sofa and armchairs around the hearth. I'd make a mental note to tidy my accommodation later.

"A drink?", my arm gestured towards a bustling drinking cabinet. She nodded rapturously and set her suitcase down in the hallway, so I made my way over to the small cupboard, clinking around with bottles and glasses. I cast a glance over my shoulder to find her examining the bookshelf, running her fingers over the spines. "I'm not sure if you have the same taste as most inhabitants of the Ward", I chewed my lip, bringing over a bottle containing dark red liquid. "But I don't consume blood. I'm aware of my strange taste in beverages, but wine is the most intoxicating liquid you'll find in this house".

"It's perfect, thank you", I gained a gracious smile from her as I poured, the goblet filling up with crimson wine. She settled on the sofa opposite me, eyeing the large armchair and I was glad that she was polite enough not to sit in my favourite spot. Our fingers brushed as the chalice passed between us, my heart quickening for a moment. I sunk into my armchair facing her, as she swirled the dark contents of her cup. Aware that she might be cautious of the drink, I quickly filled my own glass and took a sip. I knew at that time it'd be highly unlikely she'd actually believe I'd drug or poison her, but still, I didn't want to take the chance. Arianna took a long drink, her cheeks flushing either from the wine or from our journey into the cold night air. We sat in silence, the only noise being the ticking of the clock on the mantle and the crackle of logs in the fireplace.

_What should I say to her?_

"All this space to yourself?", I was startled from my thoughts. Her eyes focussed on me intently, a mix of wonder and a little… envy.

"Yes, I am the sole resident", I responded with a nod, turning my eyes away nervously from her gaze and preoccupied myself with draining my goblet. Arianna did the same, settling it down on the table next to her. "I obtained this house as part of my contract"

"You have a contract?", she leaned on one arm, face brimming with intrigue.

"All Hunters do", I nodded, pleased that I was proving myself to be an interesting speaker in conversation. "Usually to become a Hunter, you join a workshop who will train and supply you with basic weapons even from a young age if necessary, similar to a type of academy. There were many once, but that was a long time ago and some of them are abandoned. I never joined a workshop, my mentor-"

"The woman in the bird mask?", she enquired, sipping her wine.

"Indeed, you've met her. That was Eileen, she took me on as her apprentice, which is why I'm not aligned to the Church or any Guilds"

"I have seen Church Hunters in the ward. The hunters, and those horrible creatures", Arianna shuddered. I knew of what she spoke about.

"Church Servants, they are rather ghastly", I drained my goblet again, being careful not to pour another glass. "But mean no harm to Yharnamites like you". Arianna finished her second drink as well, revering in the warm liquid that went down her throat.

"About your contract?"

"All hunters – regardless of who they fight alongside or for – all have to be recognised by the League of Hunters, who pay us our wages and give us a sort of license. It's what separates Hunters from regular folk who take up arms. This house was part of said contract, the League gave me a place to live since I had no accommodation"

"Where did you live before, if I might ask?"

"Eileen gave me shelter". That was all I wished to say on the matter. "I am very fortunate, however".

Shock was the only thing on her face. "How so?".

"While it's no secret about Hunters' dirty work, it provides us with ample coin to live off. And in the end, I believe that is the purpose of a job, is it not? We provide a service to society and it provides us with a wage". Arianna's head flicked to one side, making my heart grow cold. Had I accidentally offended her?

"In that case, you are truly no different from me", her eyes peered at me over her glass. A mixture of mischief and smugness. "As long you don't mind to being compared to a prostitute, that is". I brushed it away calmly.

"If you do not mind discussing the topic, then no. I have no qualms about it whatsoever".

Silence befall us again. I was rather enjoying this; it was the first time in possibly my entire adult life that I had company over who wasn't here to discuss the Plague. I was unable to stop the foolish smile that cracked at my features, feeling similar to a giddy drunk despite the small amount of wine I'd consumed. Arianna looked nervous, as if she wanted to ask something.

"I mean no offence, dear", her fingers fiddled with the hem of her shawl. I was suddenly aware that she must be very tired, after the long walk_. Of course_, poor woman has been made to trek all over the city. "I beg you to tell me if I speak out of line, but… you seem to live in a very isolated world".

Her words caught me by surprise. With all the reason and excuses I could muster within my mind at that moment, I could not argue on that subject. Especially with her, of all people. Any feeling of warmth that I'd grown previously had shattered.

"Yes", I nodded slowly. "Yes I do". I rose from my seat, making a slow pace towards the door but stopping at her chair, resting one hand on the cushioned headrest. Arianna preened up at me, long eyelashes failing to hide her expression of concern and pity. "But if you will grace me with your company, then perhaps the two of us both could be a little less alone. You're welcome to stay as long as you wish, but don't feel inclined to on my part, please". I mustered a smile.

"You are my guest, dear lady. You are always welcome". I barely managed to repress a flinch, when a soft hand rested on top of mine.

"Thank you, my dear friend".

I'm not sure how long it was until I finally responded. I was frozen to the core, like an icicle on a wintry mountain. How is one supposed to react? My arms twitched, wanting to let go of her hand and wrap my arms around her, caring little for propriety. Oh, how welcome she was, and she had called me _friend_. I had a friend, or at very least, a companion. Even if she stayed only one night I'd still treasure every second-

A loud growl interrupted my overwhelmed musings.

"Oh my!", Arianna's hand retracted from mine instantly, clutching at her torso. I'd be lying if I said I felt nothing when she removed her touch.

"What was that noise?", my keen eyes darted around the chamber, trying to spot the source. They flitted back to Arianna, who was clutching at herself, barely repressing peals of hilarious laughter. Her attitude was infectious, causing a chuckle to emit from my normally stoic features. _Why were we laughing?_

"I am so… sorry dear Huntress", she snickered, eventually calming down. "But may I ask you, do Hunters eat?"

"Gods", my face was buried in my palms. She must be starving and the whole time I'd been fawning about like an idiot. As if remembering my duties as a host, I straightened up instantly, bowing and gesturing towards the parlour door to the rest of the house. "Forgive me for neglecting you so carelessly. Come, I'll make us dinner"

XXX

The kitchen was upstairs in my small, fortified home. Food was usually only kept as a necessity, something to restore strength and energy and keep me alive. I didn't keep any "delicacies" that other Yharnamites were fond of, no rich or excessively sweet foods could be found in my cupboards. I did my best however, hoping that a lady of the night wouldn't turn down bread and cheese.

"I'll make a greater effort to provide better, in the future", my brow was furrowed with dissatisfaction and fatigue as I set the silver tray down in the parlour. Arianna set aside the book she'd been reading, leaning towards the presented meal as her eyes closed in delight.

"Please don't fret", she waved her hand politely, eyeing the tray's contents. "I'm not worth all this trouble". It took her at least a minute to realise, that in the middle of eating a slice of bread and butter, I was staring directly at her.

"My dear lady, you are my _guest_", I was wholly indignant, repeating my words again like a petulant child. "You are free to leave whenever, but I insist that as long as you stay here with me, you will be taken care of to the highest degree". Unsure of whether I had unnerved her or not, I tilted my head away from examining the morsel I was about to eat, managing to look at her.

A warm smile brightened the room. "You have my eternal gratitude, you have already been so kind", she sat back into the settee, her face slowly dampening – mouth forming from a genuine, relieved smile into a hard, thin line. "It is difficult to find true allies here, especially one who doesn't want something in return". How lonely had this woman been?

I set my plate down at my feet, leaning forward in urgency. "I hope I do not have to say it clearly, but I shall anyway". Arianna's eyes turned to me in surprise. "I want nothing from you. I would never seek to steal your independence, but I would also hope that this would be a place for you to feel safe". I swallowed, finding myself nervous to speak. Would it be too bold to ask?

"I-"

"Thank you again", my sentence was cut off before it even began. Arianna was staring into her lap intently - the puddles of crimson fabric draping over her - suddenly unable to meet my gaze. "You have no idea how much this means to me"

"I wouldn't like to assume, but I'd wager very much". My throat was tight, possibly from the hot food and drink, and yet a secret wave of relief washed through me. As much as I desired to ask her my hidden question, the fear of rejection overpowered rationality.

"Indeed". Blue eyes twinkled at me, and the room seemed to brighten so much more. "You have a beautiful house, Miss Huntress. I'd give anything to live in a place like this". My fingernails dug into the settee. I had to ask, but then again, what did I know about this woman? We had only spoken a few times on the street, although it did feel like I'd formed a friendship, especially after tonight. My eyes lingered on her form for too long, and I knew that I couldn't turn her away, not now. I might even be able to blame the wine, if she thinks I'm being too outlandish.

"You could live here… if you wished", my murmur was so low I wasn't sure she'd even heard it. Taking a deep breath, and peering over my glass, I finally examined my guest for a reaction. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hanging open – was she offended…? "If you do not object to sharing living quarters with a Hunter, that is", I tried to clarify.

I twitched violently as my favourite armchair hit the ground, toppled over as Arianna lunged at me. A kick of instinct and my hand had moved before I was aware.

_Oh gods_…

Her arms were wrapped around me.

"…", no words escaped my lips, only a desperate, confused gasp of air. Arianna had leapt up, squeezing me tightly with what I could only assume was affection, her face buried into my chest. And my hand was clutching the hidden dagger at my waist. Shit. Guilt flooded my senses; she had embraced me and my first reaction was _stab_ her. My fingers – now moistened with clammy sweat – released my grip on the sheathed blade and anxiously looped under my belt. My other hand, wavering slightly, sank back to my side. She was lucky I hadn't slapped her in the very least.

"Mmm", a muffled sigh came from my chest. Should I do something? She had still yet to realise it was imprudent to be so physically close to another – and an acquaintance, no less. And yet, she was so warm…

My fingers brushed over her shoulder.

"Ah!", she leapt back in surprise, as if suddenly remembering herself. "Forgive me, I was so overcome in the moment that I-", she brushed a lock of blonde hair behind her ear, face as pink as a rose and nervously started patting down her clothes.

"I… no worries". My head was dazed from it all - like a bee, drunk from a surplus of sweet nectar. I couldn't ignore the crushing feeling that consumed my chest when she pulled away, but I could shrug it off as nothing. Temporarily, at least. "Well, ah…", I straightened up, adjusting my collar. The amount of attention I'd received in the span of one night had left me hot and flushed, and yet a thick, hazy cloud of happiness encircled my head like a wreath. "You must be tired. If you do not object, I think it best we should retire". Arianna turned to me and I was sure I could see gratitude in her eyes – both because of the promise of rest and that I had ignored the emotional outburst from just a minute ago.

The smell of her perfume was on my mind as I led her down the corridor.

XXX

The master-bedroom was dimly lit, but warm and plush. A large four-poster bed with rich, red-velvet blankets lay in the middle, although I never used it for much sleeping. Everything matched the same colour-scheme: curtains, carpets, chairs, despite my house lacking in decoration, this one room made up for the abode's general sparsity.

By her reaction, I could tell Arianna was equally impressed with this room, and I allowed a small fountain of pride well up inside me.

"If all the guest rooms look this beautiful, then your own room must be grand", she whispered, setting her suitcase down on a chair.

"Without causing alarm, this is my room", I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly, the other hand still clutching the candelabra. The small figure in front of me whipped around with terrifying speed, her mouth gaped open in a perfect "O". I felt the rapid desire to laugh uncontrollably.

"I can't possibly force you out of your own bedroom!", the suitcase was grabbed in an instant.

It took a full ten minutes of passionate debating before Arianna finally relented. I explained that the guest-rooms are perfectly suitable for my needs, that she was my guest and would have the best room in the house without question, that I'll be just down the hallway, and that (without meaning to insult) she looked far more exhausted than I.

"There are no words to show my thanks", she took off her shawl, draping it over the radiator to warm.

"I don't want your thanks, the knowledge that you are comfortable is more than enough to satisfy me", I waved it off. "But I must insist-", I stepped into the room, leaning against the wall and catching her attention. "That you follow the few rules I have". She nodded, softly meeting my eyes from across the room.

"I advise you not to go downstairs. It isn't as secure as the upper floors and there are only old crates and other… junk anyway. If there are any loud noises in the middle of the night, then lock the door-", I knocked on the doorframe for emphasis, "-As it's possible that a beast has entered. You'll hear me dispose of it, but I will come to alert you when the coast is clear", I listed everything off on my fingers, returned with a polite nod.

"Do you have everything you need, before morning?", I checked the jug on the nightstand, glad to see that there was fresh water within.

"I couldn't be in better care, dear", her eyelashes batted fondly. Satisfied, I turned to leave, reaching for the door-handle.

"Oh, and lock your door". Her head tilted to one side, lip quirked upwards in confusion.

"But this house is like a fortress?", the light-heartedness of her tone explained to me that she clearly wasn't familiar with the true savagery of beasts.

"It has to be, to keep us safe", my grave tone dispelled the easiness in the air. I glanced at her, and my face softened. "Just to satiate my own peace of mind, I'd prefer being sure of your safety", I explained, showing my guest the hefty lock on the inside of the door, before wishing a final goodnight.

I stepped out into the hallway, as the door shut behind me, and lingered for a few moments. Once I heard the familiar *click* of the bolt being done up on the other side, I allowed myself to breathe out a sigh of relief and head to the guest room. Each candle was extinguished as I passed them by, finally stooping down and entering my own chambers for the night. A dingy little place, not at all the same as the grand comfort of my actual bedroom, but I felt no sadness or resentment that I had been cast out of my own accommodation. The door slid open after a turn of a small silver key.

This room was very rarely used, and I could only remember one time I had an actual guest staying here. Iosefka, the kindly blood-healer from her clinic, several streets down. I allowed her to stay here, after having encountered the young doctor one late night of the Hunt, and the woman explained she had no other place to go. A wave of foolishness passed over me, since now looking at it, the room was very, very bare. The room was narrow: a coarse brown blanket on the bed, drab curtains and only a tiny wooden nightstand, where I set down my flame. I slipped inside, examining the now-shadowy corridor behind me, and once satisfied, shut and locked the door. The bolt was pulled tightly until a pleasant noise left me happy with the security of the room. I leant against the door, my back resting against rough wood, and allowed all the fear that had gathered on my shoulders throughout the day be expelled in one long breath.

"_Am I doing the right thing, letting a prostitute stay in my house_?", the words whispered through my brain before I could stop them. "_Technically, you don't even know this woman, even if you feel she's trustworthy_". Gods, I'm not sure how long my brain pondered on the situation before I became aware, and started my nightly routine. "_What would the repercussions be for me, a respected Hunter, if people found that I was sharing house with a street worker?_"

_No_. I cast away the thought immediately. There are no "Respected Hunters", there are only Hunters who do as they are told, and Hunters who are left dying in the streets. That is the reality. We are already hated, blamed, and repulsed by due to our jobs, regardless of who we are as people.

I sat down on the bed, the mattress groaning in response, and my fingers worked at the heavy gear I had under my clothes. The leather vest was loosened slightly, since I knew it would be painfully tight if I tossed and turned again in sleep. I set down the dual-holsters that were buckled over my waist in a criss-cross pattern. I always kept one loaded, should the occasion ever arise. Silver bullets were in short supply, but I was always careful to keep an emergency stash, and never wasted what could one day save me. Fingers brushed against the leather scabbard at my side, the memory of my dagger flashed before my eyes.

_Fuck, how had that nearly happened? _

I curled up into a ball, breath shortening quickly. My guest, my only possible friend… nearly died today. I took long, slow breaths, trying to hold back the panic. I have never been… "rushed at" with affection before – my brain told me to attack from the assumption that a beast, with yellowed fangs and bloodied claws, was descending upon me.

My career was consuming my life, I was aware of it, but it didn't mean I was accepting of it. There was nothing that could be done, any night could be my last and I had come to terms with that. I had made my bed, and had to lie in it. I had chosen to be a Hunter – there wasn't much choice, but this was mine and I would have to live with it. The only thing that mattered was keeping the streets of Yharnam safe, keeping people like Arianna safe, and I could die knowing that at least one life would be spared.

It was my duty, after all.

I had nothing else to think of, and didn't want to spend the entire night awake with the visions of daggers and blood. I pulled off my boots, kicking them off onto the floor and shedded all my day-clothes. The soft embrace of the cotton-shirt was my only comfort, as I crept under the covers, half my body exposed to the air so I could act quickly – if necessary. The candle was blown out, trails of black smoke drifting through the air as the room was plunged into darkness. In the pale moonlight, creeping through the cracks in the planks of wood against the window, I could make out my knuckles – white as a spectre – gripping onto the pistol.

Regardless of my elaborate safety measures, I kept it pointed at the door all night-long.

XXX

**Author's Notes: So I have had a major setback. I starting writing and planning this story around October last year and while I had written 3 chapters and published 2, my computer crashed and I lost everything on it about May this year (2020). EVERYTHING. All my memes, files, etc. All gone. While luckily all my games were on Steam or some other online store so I could re-install them, I lost all my memes (A moment of silence for _Enchanted Mask's_ meme folder, now forever lost to the void. RIP) and any stories that I didn't have back-ups of. **

**Unfortunately, this story was one of the documents lost :c **

**Because I had started writing it on my computer and didn't email it to myself as a backup (I just didn't think, for once), I lost all the plan and writing that I'd completed and the only save files I had were the chapters on this website. So, what that means is, I've luckily remembered most of the story so that hasn't changed, but a lot of progress has been lost and I don't have my plan of what was going to happen. I'm currently writing a new plan and I'm completely changing the ending (which was totally dark and depressing, but I felt it was fitting for Bloodborne since Yharnam is such a "cursed" place) to something MUCH happier and more pleasant. I felt that Arianna and the Huntress deserve a nice ending :) If some of you have seen as well, not all my stories are written in such a "hoity-toity" or "formal" manner, but since I felt Huntress lives in what could be dubbed as a Victorian gothic styled city, I imagined her to have a bit of a posh way of speaking and since the entire fanfic is a recollection of her past life, that's why it's written with so many descriptives!**

**I feel like Bloodborne is definitely a Halloween game (anyone who knows me is aware that I'm an actual obsessed nutjob when it comes to that holiday!) and I've been feeling the spoopy vibes already in September (since August actually) so I wanted to pick it up and give all you lovely readers hopefully at least two new chapters before spooky month ends. As I mentioned previously however, a lot of progress has been lost so I'm working from scratch essentially. But, I'm a huge fan of the game and can remember where I wanted the story to go, so that's nice :)**

**Stay safe,**

_**EM **_

**XXX**


End file.
